Information handling devices (“devices”), for example cell phones, smart phones, tablet devices, laptop and desktop computers, televisions or flat panel display devices with built in processing and logic circuitry, etc., may be used to view or otherwise consume media data, for example video files and audio files. Managing and controlling the various user devices that may be employed in a use experience is challenging due to the growing ability of user devices to communicate with one another and to cooperate in data handling tasks.
Media data consumption is a common use context where remote control of one or more user devices may be desirable. Conventionally, remote control devices have been limited to simple arrangements for direct communication (e.g., television remote controls and the like), a prearranged pairing of two user devices according to a short range protocol (e.g., via a short range wireless protocol such as BLUETOOTH wireless technology), or a prearranged pairing of two user devices with intermediate, back end devices handling various tasks such as data streaming (e.g., network servers streaming video content to a set top box as controlled by a laptop or tablet computer or other controller device). However, given the rich diversity in media data types, the plurality of media files that may be queued for consumption, and the potential presence of many user controller devices, such conventional control arrangements fall short of offering users needed control over the various user devices that may be employed in a media consumption use context.